Peter Griffin Befriends Donald Trump: 彼得格里芬与唐纳德特朗普交朋友
by ShadowGriffin17Z
Summary: This story arc is about the titled main character, Peter Griffin befriending the President of the United States and joining the Republican party and work on destroying the idiocy of virtue signaling from regressive cucks from the Democratic party. However, things will be complicated for Peter when he's forced to make a choice between eliminating his best friend Brian for being the


This story arc is about the titled main character, Peter Griffin befriending the President of the United States and joining the Republican party and work on destroying the idiocy of virtue signaling from regressive cucks from the Democratic party. However, things will be complicated for Peter when he's forced to make a choice between eliminating his best friend Brian for being the self-insert liberal pussy crusher that he's always been or going undercover to make sure that the social justice warriors who are against his new boss and friend. Will Peter find a middle ground in making these two impossible choices or will he will lose everything? Find out in this fucked up, but action-packed thriller fanfiction of Family Guy.

 **Chapter One: Social Commentary is Heavy:**

Narrator: Peter, Meg and Brian watch YouTube videos about a weak minded soyboy whining about alpha males while a rational male argues back against those logical fallacies. Meanwhile, Peter and Brian have similar arguments regarding what political side they stand on, which upsets Brian. Peter regrets his harsh, but spot on criticism on Brian's opportunistic personality while realizing his own character derailment and tries his best to revert back to his classic personality with more depth and newfound wisdom.

Male Feminist: Hello fellow Youtubers, today we will talk about toxic masculinity and alpha males and why these ideas of men behaving like animals needs to be erased.

Rational Thinker: Woah, woah, woah! That's not necessarily true. Toxic masculinity doesn't exist and alpha males are confident hardworking men who provide their families and work ling hours.

Male Feminist: Hmph! Typical White supremacist patriarchal rape apologists like you are the dangers of our oppressions and safety to integrate with society.

Rational Thinker: Yes, how so? Are you sure you're not just virtue signaling for the sake of scoring points with other weak minded people like yourself because you're a stereotypical politically correct beta male who lacks the ability to think critically about handling debates on controversial issues without acting like an emotional trainwreck, am I right?

Male Feminist: [Breathes heavily and becomes red with anger]. How dare you insult my intelligence?! You're a lying sack of shit! I hope all social justice warriors come kill you or force you out of a job!

Rational Thinker: Wow, someone has lost their ability to think for themselves. We'll see you guys on the next video.

Peter: Damn. That was cringeworthy to watch. Why are people on the internet like assholes? Virtue signaling has ruined the true meaning of identity politics, which was originally about a class of non white people who were discriminated against in the 1960s. However, in today's time identity politics has destroyed the critical mindset and individuality of many people on both sides of politics.

Meg: That's very true Dad. Especially people who claim they are progressive, but in reality they're regressive opportunistic hacks.

Brian: Wait, not everyone is like that. Do you think people like myself are whiny entitled pussies?

Meg: Honestly yeah. People like you give liberals a very bad name. You're a low level opportunist who condescend on to other people's beliefs, but always use people for your own benefits.

Peter: Meg is right, Brian. I'm sorry, but you have a long history of being a self-righteous entitled dick when it comes to scoring points with women. Look, I don't mean to be a jerk ass towards you. I'm just stating my honest opinion. Please, don't take my harsh criticisms to heart.

Brian: I understand, but do you two really think that way of me?

Meg: It's like a mixture between yes and no in my opinion.

Peter: It's the same thing with me. I know I'm an asshole half the time, but right now, I'm willing to change my personality and ways of thinking before I act. So I'm going to the library to purchase some books based character development and story arc structuring. Do you two want to go to the library with me?

Meg: Sure, let me get my library card and my phone. (Meg goes upstairs while Peter and Brian still discuss the fallacies in political debates).

Peter: Brian, I'm sorry about giving harsh feedback on your personality nowadays. I was just trying to explain my honest viewpoint towards your actions lately. It's always one sided arguments with you like when you tried to push politicians to legalised Marijuana. You always shove your political beliefs down people's throats all the time. I'm no better either. I know what the hell I am. I'm a cynical asshole who lost my way as person just like you. Brian, am I the reason why we're having a fallen out?

Brian: No Peter, I am. You were right to criticize me. I can't believe I became the self insert author's avatar for politics.

Peter: It's the same thing with being the idiotic everyman protagonist. I hate that fact. There has to be a way to escape from all this bullshit.

Brian: Yeah, but how?

Peter: We can find our answers at the library and find books to gather information about changing our ways to rebuild our personalities in to something much more complex and four-dimensional to match with societal expectations and create new originality.

Brian: That's sound impressive but, seems impossible.

Peter: We will make the impossible happen. We have to think positive about the outcomes.

Brian: You're right. Let's go.

Peter: We still have to wait for Meg though. She's still getting her stuff.

Meg: Dad, Brian, I'm ready. [She ran downstairs and got her stuff together]. Are you guys ready to go?

Peter: Yeah. We're ready to go.

Brian: Yeah.

Meg: Ok, let's go.

Peter and Brian: Alright.

Narrator: The three Griffins got into Peter's car and headed towards the library downtown Quahog. Meanwhile, an unexpected visitor comes to Rhode Island City to pay the Griffin family a visit. Find out what happens in the next chapter.

 **Chinese Version:**

 **这个故事的主题是标题为主角，彼得格里芬与美国总统结为朋友，加入共和党，并努力摧毁民主党倒退的诅咒所带来的美德信号。然而，当彼得被迫在消除他最好的朋友布莱恩之间做出选择时，事情会变得复杂，因为他是自我插入的自由派猫破碎者，他一直在或正在卧底，以确保反对他的新的社会正义战士老板和朋友。彼得会在做出这两个不可能的选择时找到中间立场，还是会失去一切？在这个搞砸了，但家庭盖伊充满动感的惊悚小说。**

 **第一章：社会评论沉重：**

旁白：彼得，梅格和布莱恩观看YouTube视频，关于一个弱势的大豆男孩抱怨阿尔法男性，而一个理性的男性反对这些逻辑谬误。与此同时，彼得和布莱恩对于他们所处的政治方面也有类似的论点，这让布赖恩感到不安。彼得感到遗憾的是，他对布莱恩的机会主义个性进行批评，同时认识到自己的性格出轨，并尽力以更深入，更新的智慧回归到他的经典人格。

男性女权主义者：你好Youtubers同伙，今天我们将谈论有毒男性气质和男性角色，以及为什么这些男性表现得像动物的想法需要被抹去。

理性思考者：哇，哇，哇！这不一定是真的。没有毒性阳刚之气，阿尔法男性是自信勤奋的男人，他们为家人提供工作和工作时间。

男性女权主义者：Hmph！像你这样典型的白人至上主义重男轻女的强奸辩护者是我们压迫和安全与社会融合的危险。

理性思考者：是的，怎么样？你确定你不仅仅是为了与其他弱势群体一样得分的信号，因为你是一个陈规定型的政治上正确的男性，他们缺乏批判性地思考处理有争议问题辩论的能力，而不是像情绪化的残骸，对吗？

男性女权主义者：[喘着粗气，愤怒地变成红色]。你怎么敢侮辱我的智慧？！你是一个懒散的狗屎！我希望所有的社会正义战士都会杀了你或迫使你失业！

理性思考者：哇，有人已经失去了为自己思考的能力。我们会在下一个视频中看到你们。

彼得：该死的。那个值得一看的值得一提。为什么互联网上的人喜欢混蛋？美德信号破坏了身份政治的真正含义，最初是关于一类在20世纪60年代受到歧视的非白人。然而，在今天的时代，身份政治已经摧毁了政治双方许多人的批判心态和个性。

梅格：那是非常真实的爸爸。特别是那些声称自己是进步的人，但实际上他们是倒退的机会主义黑客。

布莱恩：等等，不是每个人都这样。你认为像我这样的人是个有争议的人吗？

梅格：老实说是的。像你这样的人给自由派一个非常糟糕的名字。你是一个屈尊于别人信仰的低级机会主义者，但总是利用人民为自己谋福利。

彼得：梅格是对的，布莱恩。对不起，但是在与女性得分方面，你有一个自以为是的自以为是的鸡巴的悠久历史。看，我不是故意成为你的混蛋屁股。我只是陈述我的诚实意见。拜托，不要把我的严厉批评铭记于心。

布莱恩：我理解，但你们两个真的这么想我吗？

梅格：在我看来，这就像是和否之间的混合。

彼得：跟我一样。我知道我有一半是混蛋，但是现在，我愿意在行动之前改变自己的个性和思维方式。所以我要去图书馆购买一些基于书籍的角色发展和故事弧结构。你们两个想和我一起去图书馆吗？

梅格：当然，让我拿到我的借书证和手机。 （梅格上楼，而彼得和布莱恩仍在讨论政治辩论中的谬误）。

彼得：布莱恩，我很抱歉现在对你的性格给予严厉的反馈。我最近试图解释我对你行为的诚实观点。当你试图将政治家推向合法化的大麻时，这总是与你有一个单独的争论。你总是把你的政治信仰推到人们的喉咙里。我也没有好转。我知道我到底是怎么回事。我是一个愤世嫉俗的混蛋，像你一样迷失了我的方式。布赖恩，我是不是因为我们失败了？

布莱恩：不，彼得，我。你批评我是对的。我无法相信自己成为了自我插入作者的政治化身。

彼得：作为愚蠢的每个人主角都是一样的。我讨厌那个事实。必须有办法摆脱所有这些废话。

布莱恩：是的，但是怎么样？

彼得：我们可以在图书馆找到我们的答案，并找到书籍，收集有关改变我们重建个性的方法的信息，以及更复杂和四维的东西，以配合社会期望并创造新的创意。

布莱恩：这听起来令人印象深刻，但似乎不可能。

彼得：我们会让不可能的事发生。我们必须对结果持积极态度。

布莱恩：你是对的。我们走吧。

彼得：我们仍然要等待梅格。她还在拿东西。

梅格：爸爸，布莱恩，我已经准备好了。 [她跑到楼下把她的东西放在一起]。你们准备好了吗？

彼得：是的。我们准备好了。

布莱恩：是的。

梅格：好的，我们走了。

彼得和布莱恩：好的。

讲述者：三个格里芬进入彼得的车，前往图霍格市中心的图书馆。与此同时，一位意想不到的游客来到罗德岛市，向格里芬一家拜访。找出下一章会发生什么。


End file.
